For the Children Updated
by neon-watches
Summary: That's what Kurt claims at least. Oh come on! It's Disney! That doesn't stop the Warblers from taking pictures and teasing our favorite countertenor! R&R please!   Couldn't figure out how to add a chapter. Someone wanna help me out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I'd be doing a hell lot more than fan fiction.

Blaine Anderson was doing Calculus homework when there was a loud knock on his dorm door. Opening his door, he raised his eyebrows in question at Wes and David.

"Care to explain?" he asked gesturing to Kurt, who was currently tied to a chair and gagged with his Dalton tie.

"We caught him trying to sneak off campus with a rather suspicious looking duffel bag." Said Wes.

"When he tried to make a run for it we caught him and he refused to answer our questions." Finished David.

"So you tied him to a chair?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Well, yea." Wes responded a bit guiltily.

"So what do you need me for?" the soloist inquired. David shrugged.

"I don't know, we figured he'd be more open to the idea of answering questions if you were involved." Kurt blushed and glared at the dark-skinned boy.

Blaine shook his head and bent down to un-gag his friend.

"Kurt can you please tell me so these two idiots will stop bothering me?" Kurt sighed and scowled at Wes and David.

"If you must know," he huffed, "Mercedes is sick and I need to go take care of here while her parents are out of town." The two Warblers considered this answer before untying the countertenor, satisfied with his excuse.

"Thank you." He said in a way that made the boys think he wasn't thankful at all. Then he fetched his duffle bag, which was on the floor next to David's feet and hurried away. He waved and gave Blaine a small smile.

When Kurt got into his car he gave out a small breath of relief. That had been close. If the Warblers knew what he was _really _going to Lima for, well, he didn't even want to think about it. Don't get him wrong, he was excited about what he was doing, in fact he had been dreaming for this opportunity his entire life. Did that mean he couldn't keep that knowledge to himself? Kurt looked at his watch and sighed. He would be twenty minutes late thanks to Wes and David's "curiosity." Ah, well. At least he wouldn't have to sit through a signature Rachel Berry Peptalk. It pretty much went the same way every time. "Everybody is a star but nobody will shine as bright as me."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought and glanced over at the duffel bag. A mixture of happiness and anxiety filled his chest. _Finn was right. _Kurt thought. _I am shameless._ _But it's for a good cause! _Something inside his head argued. And heck! It was _Disney! _Kurt thought back to last month when Quinn had confronted the girls (and Kurt) with the idea. She and the nurses had struck up conversation while she was recovering from having Beth and was shocked to find out that there was hardly any funding for the children's ward.

"We could on a show right here in the auditorium. Charge admission and invite the kids from the hospital to come watch. For free of course." The girls and Kurt had immediately fallen in love with the idea and began making plans. After getting permission from Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins the group finally settled on a Disney performance.

"Mulan all the way." Tina had joked and the girls agreed that they should definitely include "Honor to Us All." The girls would pretend to make over Kurts to add a bit of humor.

"Bippety Boppity Boo!" Quinn giggled and it was added to the set list.

"Hey how come I have to be Cinderella?" Kurt whined.

"Because you look the most like a Disney princess, Porcelain." Santana replied. Kurt blushed and kept his mouth shut.

"I think we should do the hula dance from the beginning of _Lilo and Stitch_." Brittany said softly. Kurt stood by her, even offering to make the costumes.

"Oooh I'll help." Rachel volunteered.

"NO!" Kurt almost shouted. "I mean, that's okay Rachel, there's really no need."

"How about 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King?'" Santana suggested. Onto the list it went.

"'A Whole New World!'" Mercedes piped up.

"'Under the Sea!'"

"'Someday My Prince Will Come!'"

"'Can You Feel the Love Tonight!'"

"'Other Girls!'" All the girls stared at Kurt for his last choice. He shrugged.

"_Mulan Two."_

"Okay ladies, Kurt, I think eight will be enough. Kurt, Mercedes, can you take care of costumes?" Rachel asked, writing everything down. The two fashionistas nodded.

"Tina, can you get music?"

"Definitely."

"Quinn, Santana and Brittany will be in charge of advertising, selling tickets and refreshments." The Cheerios nodded.

"And I," Rachel continued, "will take care of choreography." With one final nod she stood. "Now let's go girls!"

Blaine had just gotten back to his homework when someone else knocked on his door. With a frustrated groan he stood up and yanked the door open.

"What do you want guys?" he sighed when he saw Ethan and Evan standing there.

"There's some performance to raise money for sick kids at some high school in Lima. Wanna come?" Evan asked. Blaine frowned.

"I have homework." He replied simply. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Blaine! Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Nick and Jeff are coming too! Don't you want to get out of that room for a few hours?" the twin argued. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I have homework." He repeated, irritated. Evan grabbed his shoulders.

"Blaine, think of the children." He said. Blaine threw his hands up.

"Okay! Fine, you win! Since you people are dead set on keeping me from doing my homework I'll go!" The twins cheered.

"Meet us in the parking lot in five, we're taking the van." The soloist sighed and went to grab his wallet and dorm key.

Kurt arrived at McKinley and Brittany and Santana were waiting for him outside. When they saw him the two girls grabbed an arm and yanked him into the auditorium. Kurt was surprised and happy to see the huge mass of people that had showed up to see the performance. Lots of families with little kids were sitting down or at the refreshment stand, trying to control their children.

"You're late, Porcelain." Santana said. She pushed him backstage into Mercedes' arms. "He's all yours now." The Latina said and went back to manning the refreshments.

"White boy where have you been?" the diva yelled. "We're going on in ten minutes and you still need to get into costume and hair and makeup."

"Sorry," Kurt sighed, "I was stopped by the Warblers but I got away." Rachel had been eavesdropping and came over.

"Are they coming too?" she asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I didn't tell them." He said. Rachel frowned and handed the boy a pink and blue sarong just like Mulan's and a shabby robe.

"Put this on and then go to hair and makeup." Kurt nodded and obediently rushed off to the changing room. When he came back, he was fitted in a black wig tied in a large bun and white paint was applied to his face. Mercedes put some black mascara and liquid eyeliner, pink blush and red lipstick on the brunette and giggled when she was finished. Kurt frowned.

"What is it?" he asked. Mercedes held up a mirror and the countertenor gasped at his reflection.

"Whoa, that's weird." He said, inspecting his image in the mirror. He could easily be mistaken for a girl. Mercedes grinned and handed him a lace fan.

"Remember to hide your face behind this until we take off your robe." Kurt nodded and hurried into his place behind the curtain. A blend of nervousness and empowerment welled up inside of him. He took a deep breath and nodded to Rachel.

Blaine immediately recognized the school as McKinley High.

"This is Kurt's old school." He commented.

"Then I wonder if the group putting on this performance are friends of his." Stated Ethan. Blaine shrugged.

The boys paid admission and sat down in the fourth row. Nick, Thad and Jeff rushed off to get food while the others talked amongst themselves. When the trio came back, their hands were filled with chips, popcorn, soda and candy.

"Guys. We're here for two hours. Not two weeks." Blaine chuckled and grabbed some red vines. The group chattered away until the lights dimmed and a girl Blaine recognized as Rachel Berry came out.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" she greeted. "Thank you for coming to our show to raise money for the children's ward at Lima Memorial Hospital. Now to start off our show, we'll be doing a song from Mulan that I'm sure you'll all recognize. Also a thank- you to Principal Figgins for allowing us the use of the auditorium. Now sit back, and enjoy." She grinned and flounced off of stage.

"Hey, did anybody get a program?" Wes asked. Someone handed one to him and he almost screamed. "Blaine!" he hissed.

"What?" the soloist whispered back, annoyed. Wes tossed him the program.

"Look at the performers list!" he said excitedly. Blaine rolled his eyes and scanned the sheet.

Mercedes Jones

Brittany Pierce

Quinn Fabray

Tina Cohen-Chang

Santana Lopez

Rachel Berry

Kurt Hummel

Blaine choked on a red vine and Wes snickered.

"This will be quite a show, if I may say so myself." He said with a grin.


	2. Mulan

Kurt took a deep breath as the curtain rose. The beginning notes of the song came on and he stood frozen, making sure the fan covered his face.

_This is what you give us to work with, _

_Well honey, I've seen worse!_

Mercedes sang, poking Kurt and inspecting him. Santana twirled over as Quinn and Brittany carried a privacy partition over to them.

_We're going to turn this sow ear,_

_Into a silk purse!_

Santana pushed Kurt behind the screen and yanked off the robe and fan, throwing them over the partition.

_We'll have you washed and dried  
>Primped and polished till you glow with pride<br>Trust my recipe for instant bride  
>you'll bring honor to us all.<em>

Kurt was pushed out the other side of the partition.

The Warbler's jaws dropped when they saw Kurt and covered their mouths to muffle their laughter. Blaine on the other hand, had nothing to say. He sat quietly and stared at his friend as the other girls pushed around Kurt. By the end of the song, the boys were in a fit of hysterics.

The curtain dropped and Kurt felt his chest well up with pride and happiness. The performance had been perfect. Mercedes walked over to him backstage and patted him on the back.

"Good job, White Boy." She smiled.


	3. Cinderella, Simba, and Ariel

**Sorry for taking so long and about the short chapter. I'm hoping this will make up for it.**

"You are filming this right?" Wes asked Nick.

Nick nodded. "And Jeff's taking pictures." He said with a grin.

Jeff beamed and waved his camera around.

Blaine shook his head and looked up when the curtains parted. A girl was standing on stage in a sparkly blue Cinderella dress, her shiny brown hair held up in a headband. The spotlights seemed to make her pale skin glow vibrantly while simultaneously reflecting off of the glittering dress that covered the girl's curvy figure. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Damn. Look at those hips." Thad commented.

Evan nodded in agreement. "I'd totally tap that." He replied.

Jeff chuckled. "Just have her home by midnight." He joked.

"What, so she can go home and clean?" Trent piped in. "Nah, I got something she can polish." The Warblers howled with laughter.

Blaine glanced back over at the girl. She lifted her skirt up so she could go up some steps.

"Guys, check out her legs." Wes practically drooled.

David smiled. "What I would give to have those wrapped around my hips." He said. Blaine blushed. "Can we please not talk about this?" He asked.

"Aw is someone uncomfortable talking about girls?" Wes cooed.

Blaine scowled. "Shut up. I just think that it's not right to comment on people that way. She's not on display for you guys." He retorted.

"So you're saying if Kurt was up there on stage in some skimpy little outfit doing a vigorous dance number, you wouldn't say a word." Nick said.

Blaine nodded. "Now shut it, they're starting the next song."

The Warblers rolled their eyes at Blaine but sat back and watched politely.

After the performance was over, a Latina girl stepped up to the microphone and smiled at the audience. "We just want to thank our friend Kurt for putting up with our antics and agreeing to be our Cinderella. We know you're not thrilled about it but we appreciate it and think you deserve a round of applause." She announced.

Kurt smiled and bowed gracefully.

The Warblers were horrified and Blaine simply laughed. "So what did you need polished, Trent?" He asked smugly. The boy blushed deeply and shook his head. Blain chuckled and patted David's shoulder. "Still want those legs wrapped around your hips?"

"Just shut up." David hissed, embarrassed.

The soloist snickered at the expense of the Warblers and turned back to the show. There was not much talking for the next couple of songs. Everyone was still a bit stunned from the Cinderella surprise. They perked up though when they heard the opening bars to 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King.' Blaine grinned. The Lion King was his favorite Disney movie.

"Kurt'll be Simba, obviously." Wes whispered. The others nodded and raised their eyebrows in surprise when the Latina pranced onto the stage instead, wearing a tight cat suit and a felt mane. A blonde dressed as a girl lion cub followed her and danced around the latina.

"If Kurt isn't Nala or Simba, then who is he?" Ethan asked, confused. His twin shrugged. After a few other girls dressed as animals appeared, the latina started singing.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

The Warblers gasped when Kurt twirled onto the stage, dressed magnificently in vibrant colored feathers from head to foot. Blaine found himself unable to look away from the spinning blur of greens, blues, purples, pinks, reds, yellows, and oranges. He blushed though when he saw that the costume put Kurt's toned legs fully on display.

_Well I've never seen a king of beasts_

_with quite so little hair._

"He's Zazu!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Kurt was made for that part." Thad snickered.

Blaine scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Thad shrugged. "He can be bossy and a control freak just like Zazu. And he's constantly bringing up the use of exotic bird feathers in our performances." He replied.

"Oh my God you're right." Wes laughed.

"Look at him now. Livin' the dream." Evan laughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but never let Kurt out of his line of sight and laughed when Kurt put his hands on his hips in a bossy manner.

_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart._

Kurt sang. Santana paraded up to him in a mocking fashion and held up her hand.

_Kings don't need advice from little horn-bills for a start._

She retorted. Kurt let out an exaggerated gasp and held a hand to his mouth. He scowled at her.

_This child is getting wildly out of wiiiiing._

Santana stepped in front of him and held up her arms.

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

Kurt crossed his arms in a pout and stormed off the stage as the girls finished the song.

Blaine didn't even realize he had stood up to clap until Nick pulled him back down into his seat.

"Sit down, lover boy and wipe that drool off your face." He laughed.

Blaine's cheeks reddened as he glared at the Warbler menacingly.

"Shut up." He grumbled, leaning back in his seat.

His friends all snickered and turned their attention back to the show.

Nothing extremely interesting happened until the six girls plus Kurt ran onto the stage in shimmering mermaid costumes. Rachel's was green and she also wore a red wig since she was supposedly Ariel. Kurt's was baby blue, Brittany's was pink, Santana's red, Mercedes' orange, Tina purple, and Quinn's yellow. The only difference between the girl's and Kurt's costumes is that he was topless, immediately catching the attention of a certain Dalton Warbler.

A bubble machine was turned on as well, making the hospital children in the front row cheer and laugh as they tried to pop the bubbles coming their way.

The performance was flawless, the shimmering mermaid tails catching the attention of everyone in the audience. They stared in awe as Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany somersaulted across the stage with effortless grace. As a grand finale, Quinn and Brittany hoisted Kurt up into the air. The crowd cheered as Kurt flipped in mid-air. Brittany and Quinn adjusted their footing, slipping on the bubble soap that was dripping onto the stage. Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt hit the floor with a loud splat.


	4. He Me No Lilo

**A/N: Enough teasing. I think you guys deserve to know what's happened to our dear, sweet, darling countertenor.**

Everything went quiet. A collective gasp from the crowd was the only thing that could be heard. Even the band had stopped playing.

Kurt was splayed across the stage, not moving. He felt as if his body was on fire and he let out a tortured sob. The curtains quickly closed, leaving the audience to chat worriedly about what had just happened. The girls instantly knelt down beside Kurt.

"Are you alright?" Tina asked worriedly.

Kurt groaned.

"I need a painkiller. Or fifty." He replied.

Quinn pulled a bottle of Aleve out of her bag and handed Kurt two of the pills. The brunette accepted a water bottle from Mercedes and swallowed the pills while Brittany helped him sit up. His whole body ached terribly and he tried to wipe away tears before his friends could see them.

"You're resting for the last song. Then we're taking care of you." Tina stated.

Kurt shook his head. "No way. What about my solo?" He reminded them.

"Mercedes or Quinn could do it. Or Tina." Rachel shrugged.

"No, their voices aren't low enough. I'm fine, I can do it." The countertenor said, wincing at the pain when he sat up more.

"Did you hit your head when you made contact with that floor or something?" Santana asked. "You are anything but fine."

Kurt frowned and stood up with a series of pained whimpers. "By the time I'm dressed, the pills will have kicked in. It's just one song." He argued, placing his hands on his hips.

The girls exchanged concerned looks and sighed.

"Fine. But the minute you walk off of that stage you no longer have a say. We're driving you back to Dalton and taking care of you. And that's that."

"But-." Kurt tried to protest.

Rachel held up her hand. "It's final." She interrupted.

Kurt scowled and trudged off to the costume rack. He grabbed his outfit and headed into the changing room. With a sigh, he pulled off the mermaid costume, sobbing at the pain and slipped on a grass skirt. He frowned when he looked in the mirror.

"Mercedes!" Kurt called.

"What's wrong, white boy?" The diva asked through the door.

"My boxers are too long. You can see them under the skirt." He replied.

Mercedes frowned and thought for a moment, looking through the costume rack. She found a bikini and took the bottoms. It would have to do. She returned to Kurt's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"This all we have." She said apologetically, slipping the bottoms to Kurt when he opened the door a crack.

Kurt blushed and sighed. He moved extremely slow to ease the pain and slipped them on. The boy then slid the leaf bracelets onto his wrists and ankles. He hung blue lei around his neck and positioned the crown of leaves in his hair with bobby pins. With one last look in the mirror, he left the dressing room.

"You ready?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded and walked carefully onto the stage.

Blaine had every intention of running onto stage and holding Kurt in his arms while they waited for a doctor. That plan had been destroyed though when the curtain closed and he felt strong hands holding him down in his seat.

"He'll be fine, Blaine. He's got the girls taking care of him." Wes said calmly.

Blaine shook his head. "No! I need to see if he's okay!" He exclaimed, trying to get up.

"He'll be fine. He's probably walking around and practicing dance moves as we speak." Dave tried to comfort him.

"Yea, right! You all saw how hard he hit the floor!" The shorter boy argued.

"Well then you shouldn't stress him out by showing up." Thad said.

"Stress him out? How am I stressing him out?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You know, for someone with a four-point-oh GPA you can be a real dumb-ass sometimes. He likes you, duh." He said.

Blaine blushed. "That's not funny you guys. I'm going to go check on him and you aren't stopping me." He stated. The soloist was about to stand up when the curtains opened with a quiet _swoosh_ and the chattering crowd grew silent. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Kurt in the front of the group. The air was thick with anticipation; the performers frozen like statues.

The Warblers grinned and chuckled at Kurt's attire, but they were mostly just relieved he was all right. The boy onstage was kneeling, his head up to face the audience. Suddenly, the girls walked forward gracefully like exotic angels.

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali'I wahine,_

'_O Lili'ulani 'O ka wo hi ku._

_Ka pipio maio ke anuenue na_

_Waihoo-luu a halikeolee._

_E nana na maka I ke ao malama_

_Mai Hawaii akea I Kaua'i._

The girls sang in a beautiful chorus. Kurt still hadn't move but the Warblers were so entranced by the girls that they didn't even see him rise. A chorus of hand drums started a beat and Kurt stepped forward, leading the girls in a dance.

'_O Kalakaua he inoa,_

'_O Ka pua mae'ole I ka la._

_Ka pua maila I ka mauna,_

_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea._

_Ke'amaila, I Kilauea, _

_Malamalama I wahine kapu._

_A ka luna o uwekahuna,_

_I ka pali akpu o Kilauea._

The Warblers' jaws hit the ground when they heard Kurt sing in a low tenor-baritone voice.

"What the hell?" Thad said.

Kurt and the girls performed a traditional Hawaiian dance they had found online as they sang, their moves perfectly in sync.

_Ea mai ke ali'I kia manu,_

_Ua wehi I ka hulu o ka mamo._

_Ka pua nani a'o Hawai'i,_

'_O Kalakaua he inoa._

Blaine watched intently, blushing redder every time he saw Kurt's perfectly toned upper body. The smooth, flowing dance moves and the fact that his perfect legs could be seen through the grass skirt made Blaine want to jump him.

Trent noticed and laughed. "Down, boy."

_He inoa no Kalani Kalakaua,_

_Tulele._

Kurt was dying by the end of the song. The pain was unbearable by the end of the song. With a forced smile he bowed and waved, leaving the stage. The minute he was off and the curtain had shut again, he collapsed to the ground with a shriek of agony.

Quinn shook her head. "We told you." She said. The girl's picked Kurt up and carried him over to a prop bed. He whimpered and cried, not even trying to hide it this time. "I can't give you any more painkillers for six hours." Quinn told him.

Kurt groaned. "I wanna leave!" He bawled.

"Santana and Brittany are driving you back to Dalton." Rachel told him calmly.

Kurt nodded and slowly stood up. "Let's go." He said to the cheerleaders.

Santana and Brittany helped him into the backseat and let him lie down while they drove to Dalton.

Blaine shot up out of his seat cheering and clapping loudly, not caring that he looked ridiculous.

"Someone's excited." Ethan smirked.

"And in this situation, that has two meanings." Evan added.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat down. "Let's go. I want to beat Kurt back to Dalton." He said.

"And you want to do that because…" Wes wondered.

Blaine smiled. "I want to catch him in the act." He said before getting up and exiting the auditorium. The Warblers exchanged knowing looks and followed close behind.


	5. Ride Back aka Let's All Mock Blaine

**A/N: I must admit, I feel like a complete jerk for neglecting this for almost two months and making you wait. I feel terrible and I'm sorry. There's no excuse. I promise I'll start dedicating more time to my stories, no exceptions.**

Kurt lied in the back seat, whimpering and whining as Brittany chatted with him as if nothing was wrong.

Santana was trying hard to focus on getting them to Dalton as fast as she could but it was kind of hard to do when there's so much irritating noise around you.

"Lady Face, I understand that you're in a huge amount of pain and I'm sorry, but you need to _shut up!_" She snapped.

"What am I supposed to do? Sing to myself and point out shapes in the clouds that we pass?" Kurt retorted. He was still in his hula costume. It had hurt too much to change clothes and Kurt was desperate to leave.

The latina sighed and kept driving, her grip tightening on the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She hit a pothole and the car jerked, causing Kurt to wail in agony.

"Sorry!" Santana said, mostly sincere.

Kurt let out a choked sob in response.

"Does dolphin need to be tickled?" Brittany asked with a mischievous smile.

"No!" The other two replied.

"Just leave him be, Britt-Britt." Santana ordered gently.

Kurt nodded in agreement and closed his eyes, praying to the spaghetti monster in the sky for the pain to stop, but knowing it wouldn't.

"Drive faster." Blaine commanded impatiently.

Wes raised his eyebrow. "Bitch, do I look like a chauffer to you?" He asked.

David laughed. "Chill, Blaine. His car was still there when we left. We're ahead of them."

"How do you know that? Do you have a tracking device on their car?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, loverboy. Calm down. Kurt is not ahead of us. We'll get there and you can wait for him, okay?" Thad said.

Blaine sighed and nodded.

"So what are you gonna do once we actually get there?" Evan asked casually.

The soloist thought for a moment. "Well first, I'm gonna make sure he's okay."

"Then?" Ethan quizzed.

"Ummm…" He replied.

Trent laughed. "You don't even have a plan yet!"

"Shut up! I'm working on it." Blaine snapped defensively.

"Why don't you just drop hints? You know, to let him know you were there?" David suggested.

"And Kurt will be like, 'oh NO! Blaine! You saw me wearing a DRESS! And NO SHIRT!'" Thad imitated dramatically in a high voice.

"And then Blaine can go, 'No Kurt, I thought you were SO sexy.'" Evan laughed, doing a lower, sultry version of said boy's voice.

"Let me do another dance for you then!" Thad continued.

"I would LOVE that." Even replied.

The other Warblers were laughing hysterically.

"Okay. I just hope these EXTREMELY LOOSE leaves on my skirt don't fall off!"

The car erupted in laughter while Blaine sat with his arms crossed over his chest, completely un-amused.

"Come on, Blaine. You know we're just teasing you." David smiled.

"So much for Dalton's zero-tolerance no-bullying policy." He muttered.

"We do it 'cause we love you." Ethan said sappily.

"Plus, if you get a boyfriend to hang off your arm, girls might stop trying to get your number all the time." Wes said from the front.

"That is annoying." Trent agreed. "All of us straight guys, and the hot chicks walk right past us to the guy who wouldn't touch a girl in a million years. It's hard." He said, shaking his head dramatically.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yea. Too bad the only person I do want to walk up to me isn't interested." He said pointedly.

Every boy in the van did a facepalm.


	6. Parking Lot

Halfway to Dalton, Kurt fell asleep, exhausted from the dancing and the toll his injuries were taking on his body.

Brittany giggled as she crawled into the backseat with him. "Dolphin's taking a nap." She said, petting his hair.

Santana sighed. "Good. Now I don't have to listen to him whine." She grumbled.

"Santana! Kurt got really hurt!" Brittany scolded, looking at the latina with big, watery, eyes.

"Fine, sorry." Santana said with little sincerity.

"Don't worry, Kurtie. We'll be at your birdy school soon." The blonde reassured the sleeping boy.

Blaine pouted as he stared out his window. He'd finally gotten the others to shut up. It had taken twenty minutes and countless innuendoes, but now they were simply grinning and exchanging smug looks. They stopped at a red light and suddenly a familiar face caught his eye. There was the latina girl, on of the performers, one of Kurt's friends. Driving his shiny black Escalade. His eyes widened and he pressed his face up against the window.

"Wes! They're next to us!" He almost screamed.

Wes shook his head. "That's impossible. We left before them." He assured Blaine.

The soloist pointed out the window exaggeratedly. "Then I must be tripping because Kurt's car is _right there_!"

Wes glanced over. "Whoa! That chick drives fast!"

"Uh, yea!" Blaine nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll beat them. I once maneuvered a camper fill of screaming children through the Grand Canyon. Fast driving won't be a problem." The council leader grinned.

Jeff frowned. "Why were they screaming?" He asked.

"Were you there?" Wes asked. The blonde shook his head in confusion. "Then don't worry about it."

Jeff exchanged a look with Nick who shook his head.

Dalton was soon in sight and Blaine braced himself against the door. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the Escalade.

"Go! Go! Go!" he yelled urgently.

"Chill out before your hair starts to curl." Thad laughed.

Blaine scowled at him and saw Santana park the car. He waited until Wes started to slow down before opening the door and half-jumping, half-rolling out.

"Blaine! Are you crazy?" Jeff yelled, looking back at the Warbler lying still on the concrete. With a groan, he stood up and brushed off his uniform, feeling super cool like a secret agent. Then he rushed over to the black vehicle.

Santana reached the school and parked near the entrance. "Get up, Kurt. We're here." She called.

"Kurt's too sleepy." Brittany replied. "We can carry him."

The latina sighed. "Alright, you get his legs." She instructed, taking the boy's arms. They managed to pull Kurt out of the car, but that's it.

Blaine chuckled as he watched the two's struggles to drag the countertenor along.

"Come on, Santana! He's not even that heavy!" The blonde urged.

"I lift five-pound weights. He's about ninety pounds over my limit." Santana said.

"You need some help?" Blaine asked, trying to sound casual and as if he hadn't just sprinted across the parking lot after jumping out of a moving van.

"Yea. Can you carry our dolphin?" Brittany asked.

Blaine kept the charming smile plastered to his face. "I'm sorry?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "She means him." She clarified, pointing to Kurt.

Blaine grinned. He'd been dreaming of the day he could hold Kurt in his arms since the day he'd met the boy. Sure, he had been conscious and staring lovingly into his eyes during his fantasy, but beggars can't be choosers. He got to his knees and carefully nudged his hands beneath Kurt's delicate, porcelain, body. Then, with all the gentleness of carrying a wounded kitten, he lifted the boy and cradled him in his arms. He carefully situated his hold with one arm under Kurt's knees and the other caressing his bare shoulders. The leaves of the skirt hung freely, fluttering and swaying with every movement.

Blaine smiled. "It's okay, girls. I can take it from here, thanks for bringing him back. He said kindly. He was careful to keep his gaze from wandering down to the half-naked boy in his arms, not trusting little Blaine to stay under control. His smile wavered a bit when Santana shook her head.

"We have a slight problem, jelly-hair."

"What?" Blaine asked, keeping his confident smile on.

"I don't know you. For all I know, you could be a rapist." The cheerleader shrugged.

"Seriously. Are you even a student here?" Brittany asked.

Both Blaine and Santana looked at her.

"Britt, he's wearing a uniform." The latina looked over at Blaine and thought for a moment before reaching into the car and pulling out Kurt's duffel bag.

"Let's see if you really _do_ know him." She smirked, taking Kurt's phone out of the bag. She played around with it until she found the contacts.

"Hmmm. Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Wes Montgomery…" She said, going through the list. "What's your name, again?"

"Blaine Anderson." He answered.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…" She murmured as she searched. "Nope, no Blaine."

The Warbler frowned; hurt that Kurt didn't keep him in his contacts even though he knew his number.

Suddenly, Santana looked up with a glint in her eyes. "Let's see…" She grinned maliciously and pressed the call button.

Blaine frowned in confusion and pulled out his phone when it started vibrating. The caller ID read: **3 Kurt 3**. Corny, he knew, but he was a sappy romantic like that.

"That's all I need to know." Santana smirked. "He's all yours."

Brittany leaned over to look at the phone's screen and giggled, glancing up at the Warbler. Santana cockily sauntered over to Blaine and dropped the phone in the pocket of his blazer, patting it with one last grin.

"Come on, Britt. Let's go make out in front of some preppies so they'll give us a ride home." The latina said. The blonde beamed and followed Santana into the school.

Blaine wasn't exactly sure what Santana had found so amusing, but he wasn't going to question it when prince charming was slumbering in his arms.

After making sure Kurt's car was locked, he shifted his precious cargo just long enough to sling the duffel bag over his shoulder. The he headed indoors.


End file.
